The Ships of Pokémon
by animexbooks
Summary: Instead of making separate fanfics for every ship I have here, I'm just going to make a bunch of one-shots from each in every one! Will include (so far): Conflictingshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Hoennshipping, Fortuneshipping, Ferriswheelshipping, Sequelshipping, and Kalosshipping. Please review and request any of your favorite ships!
1. Conflictingshipping

**Hello! I've decided to do just random chapters about all of my favorite ships! Because I just get all of these random ideas so I'm just going to write them all in here! Some will be sad, others will be happy, some will be funny, and some will continue on in later chapters. Here are my main ships, but some may be added/taken out later:**

**Conflictingshipping: Leaf x Blue**

**Soulsilvershipping: Lyra x Silver**

**Hoennshipping: May x Brendan**

**Fortuneshipping: Dawn x Lucas**

**Ferriswheelshipping: Hilda x N**

**Sequelshipping: Rosa x Hugh**

**Kalosshipping: Serena x Calem**

**Enjoy! First up: Conflictingshipping! And it's a songfic! **

**Song: "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith**

_Guess it's true I'm not good at a one-night stand, but I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

Blue stared out into the sea by Vermillion City. He sighed to himself. Blue wasn't very good at making friends, take his only friends: Red and Leaf. He wasn't even sure if they counted as friends. They were his rivals, but one had disappeared, and the other, well... that was complicated.

_These nights never seem to go to plan; I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

The sun was setting over the sea. Blue was feeling even more lonely. He remembered when Cinnebar Island was destroyed. Leaf was standing behind him as he saw the news on the TV. She reached forward and grabbed his hand. She didn't let go. Blue stood up. It was time to find her.

_Oh won't you, stay with me,_

_'Cause you're, all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

Blue ran through the streets of Vermillion City. She had to be somewhere; where? She told him she'd be in Vermillion, which is why he came in the first place. He kept telling himself, "I am not in love, it's obvious that it just bugs me that she doesn't fall for me like the other girls!" but he just wanted her to stay with him.

He continued to run. Then he stopped when he found her. There she was, just exiting the Pokémart. He just looked at her.

_Why am I so emotional? No it's not a good look, needs some self-control_

He just stood there. Just looking at her from about 3 yards away. He realized that he must be looking ridiculous, but one, he needed to catch his breath, and two, he just wanted to look at her.

_And deep down I know there's never words..._

"Leaf!" he yelled to her.

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt,_

Blue had been through so much in his life. His parents died, and his grandpa didn't really care about anything but research. Yes, he had taken care of him, but it wasn't the same as having parents. He was constantly training his Pokémon, only always to be bested. He won the Pokémon League, and Red had defeated him shortly afterward. He lost. So much it hurt. Now, she was here, and he could not lose her. She turned her head to look at him.

_Oh won't you, stay with me_

_'Cause you're, all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

"Leaf, please, listen to me," he said. She walked up to him. The sunset in Vermillion was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm listening," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Blue faltered for a second. What if she... turned him down? Now wasn't the time to worry about these things.

"Look, I mean, though everything I've, I dunno... been though... you-you always were there, for me, in a sense..." he was a seventeen year old man, dammit! He shouldn't stumble on words! Leaf cocked her head to the side, but her cheeks were starting to turn a little pink. Blue's face was a beat red.

"Leaf! Stay with me!"

"What?"

"You're all I need right now, okay?"

"Y-you don't mean?"

"No I'm not in love! Just stay with me!"

But he didn't finish, because she leaned forward and kissed him.

**Hmm... well it was okay. I recommend listening to the song instead of reading the lyrics I put there because it gives you more of a _feel to it. _I dunno. Anyways, review! And give ideas! Next up is Soulsilvershipping! **

**I don't own the song or Pokémon!**


	2. SoulSilvershipping

**Soulsilvershipping!**

It was raining on the way to the Lake of Rage.

_Raining. _

And Lyra, in her cute little (and hopelessly short) overalls and sneakers, was not fit for this kind of weather. She shivered. Golduck, however, was enjoying the rain thoroughly, but she, she was not thrilled.

And of course, in her quite pathetic state, a certain redhead just had to appear.

"Silver..." she grumbled. He smirked and approached her.

"Having a ball there I see,"

"No, no I'm not,"

"Whatever, you obviously won't challenge me like that," he kept walking. Lyra sneezed.

He stopped and looked back. She just looked so... helpless.

He sighed and did the unexpected. Reluctantly, Silver unbuttoned his jacket and threw it behind him. She caught it and put it on. She stopped walking and stared. Silver...?

Lyra giggled and ran towards him. She put the jacket around both of them, and they walked together, arms linked. When people stared, Silver blushed furiously, but Lyra smiled and waved.

Of course, both were blushing and both were perfectly aware of how much they resembled a couple.

_Everyone seems happy, _Silver thought.

_Is it because they think we're... no way._

_Not her._

_Are you kidding me?_

_I can't._

_Then..._

"Thanks, Silver," Lyra said, avoiding his eyes.

"For what?"

"Letting me use your jacket, of course!" she looked up and smiled at him.

_Her smile is pretty... Wait what?!_

"Yeah, sure, whatever... You were just cold and stuff..."

_Then why are you feeling so happy too, huh Silver?_


	3. Hoennshipping

**Ship #3- Hoennshipping! **

**Do you think that the new designs for the characters in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are cool? I like May's but Brendan's looks like he's 7. Overall, I like their old designs better, but that's just me. And if I ship them is it still considered Hoennshipping..?**

**This story takes place after the main protagonist in Pokémon Emerald (or Ruby/Sapphire I guess it doesn't really matter) defeats _everything _like the game is _done. _With that clarified, here we go!**

The sun was setting in Lilycove City. The Champion of Hoenn was sitting on the outskirts of the city, looking off into the ocean. She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around to find Brendan.

"Hey," he said, "so I heard you were leaving for Johto?"

"Yeah, well, there isn't much for me to do here... since I've already defeated the Pokémon League and the Battle Frontier," May sighed and heard the S. S. Tidal's horn. She got up and walked with Brendan to the port.

"Guess I'm here to see you off, then," he smiled, but it was a sad smile. But May had a sudden epiphany.

"Brendan! Come with me to Johto!" she exclaimed. Brendan shook his head.

"May, I have to stay here. I have to fill up the Pokédex for my dad... and Hoenn is my home. I can't just-"

"And Johto was mine before I moved here," May argued, "and wouldn't it be great if you got to fill up your Pokédex with Pokémon that are from different regions? I think that would help your dad much more than just studying Hoenn Pokémon would!"

The horn sounded again.

"I can't May," Brendan decided, his voice low. He looked up at her.

"Goodbye. I'm glad I got to meet you," he said, giving her a small, sad smile.

May reluctantly turned and boarded the ship.

"Goodbye,"

Brendan turned around and started to walk away. He couldn't believe that she was actually _leaving. _He remembered meeting her, how she, a girl, had come up to a _guy's _room, and he promised to get her a Pokémon. He chuckled at the thought of being surprised that the gym leader's kid was, in fact, a girl, but that was Brendan for you. The sexist guy that got beat up every time he battled the girl. But he learned to like her... a lot in fact. He admired her strength, and _Arceus_ he _liked _that bandana she always wore. The fact that she was gone just made things harder on him. He would miss her... a lot.

He changed his mind about staying in Hoenn. Brendan ran back towards the ship.

"MAY!" he yelled as he raced through the streets of Lilycove. The S. S. Tidal's entrance was closing, so he needed to fly atop the ship with his Flygon. People were making a fuss in the streets and looking at him weirdly. Who was this kid just randomly yelling a month while running through the streets? It was April for that matter too.

"Flygon go! Take me to the top of that ship!"

Despite the chaos of people shouting at him from below, Brendan managed to make it on the upper deck of the ship. People shouted at him from the entrance:

"He has no ticket! Stop him! The entrance is closed! We aren't allowing anyone else on this ship!"

But Brendan ignored them. He ran and found May at the edge, sitting by the railing and enjoying the sunset.

"May!" Brendan shouted as he panted. She turned around and gasped. He took a step closer to her.

"I've changed my mind; I want to go to Johto with you! We can travel together; you'll challenge the Pokémon League and I'll fill up my Pokédex. Maybe afterwards we can go to other regions. I'd travel the world just to be with you," he added, blushing.

She blushed too.

"But you said Hoenn is your home,"

"Yes, but where's the adventure if I never leave home?" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hesitating for a moment. Then he kissed her. The sunset seamed to look even more beautiful.

"Where's that young man? Find him immed-"

The people working on the S. S. Tidal found a very awkward situation to deal with. When the two trainers broke away, an officer came up to him.

"Erm, sir, you haven't purchased a ticket. We can't exactly let you on this ship, even if it's already sailed."

Brendan laughed, "I know it's kind of too late, but I'll be happy to purchase one now!"

**Maybe I'll do other chapters based on their adventures in Johto! :) Also, if you have a ship you'd like me to incorporate, by all means request! Thanks!**


	4. Fortuneshipping

**Your reviews make me smile :)**

**Background information: In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum, once you make it to the Battle Frontier, there is a spot where you can buy a villa. Once you do, you can purchase furniture, plant berries in the front, etc. Sometimes people come and visit your villa. But of course, this is during the post-game, so you're pretty much done with the game when you reach the villa.**

***Sorry if I always use the female protagonist as the main character and not the NPC, but that's the way I played the game so it's the way I picture things. If you want me to do a ship with the male protagonist as the main character I will. **

**With that clarified, let's get started!**

**Ship: Fortuneshipping, or Lucas x Dawn **

Dawn was sitting on her bed in the villa. She planted some berries out front, the windows were open to let a breeze through, and all of her Pokémon were relaxing in the late-afternoon light. All was well. There was no Team Galactic to be fought, no more Pokémon Gyms to defeat, and no Pokémon League. Her journey was, for the most part, finished. She should feel accomplished and proud.

But she was lonely.

It wasn't like Dawn was completely alone. She had her Pokémon, the many friends she met along her journey, Barry, her mother, the professor, and...

Lucas.

Oh, it was like a classic romance story; the girl falls in love with the professor's assistant. She loved battling at his side. They were so in sync, like they each knew exactly what the other was going to do. She felt as if she would never lose (but she'd never lost otherwise).

_"So, what of it? Some lovey-dovey couple coming to the rescue?" _Mars spat when they defeated her. Dawn remembered not being able to look Lucas in the eye. Her face was bright red. But so was his.

Dawn recalled when Lucas taught her how to use a Pokéball. She was so naive back then, but he stayed by her side and watched her grow into the trainer she was now.

The girl sighed and put her shoulders on the windowsill, letting the breeze flow through her dark hair.

"Hey, Dawn!" a voice called from not-so-faraway. Dawn peered out the window, and saw Lucas running towards the villa.

"Lucas?" she asked. She sat back on her bed, her cheeks turning pink. Lucas was coming to visit her? She frantically straightened up, took a deep breath, and walked outside.

"Hey! What brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh, I dunno I just..." Lucas paused, "...wanted to see you?"

Dawn smiled. She got that warm feeling in her stomach again.

"C-come in!"

* * *

"Whoa... nice place you got here..." Lucas said, marveling at the furniture. Dawn blushed again.

"Thanks! I was adding furniture to make it seem, you know, like a home," she said. He nodded in agreement.

"What have you been up to?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. I've been doing a lot more Contests recently I guess. But you know that," she said, smiling. Lucas came to all of her Contests.

"I've just been filing up my Pokédex. I think I want to be a Pokémon Professor like Rowen, but I don't know. I can tell you've got your sights set on a Pokémon League job. You're already the Champion," he said. She blushed and giggled a little.

"It isn't always a good thing, you know. There's never any challenges for me anymore," Dawn said while twisting a piece of her hair. She and Lucas were sitting at the table, and Dawn went to the fridge to get lemonade. Lucas smiled as she poured it. They engaged in conversation after conversation, until the sun completely set. Dawn thought it was nice to feel like a real teenage girl again, and the feelings that came with liking a boy as such. She asked him about the route behind the Pokémon League.

"I don't know; I haven't been. I'd take you there now, but it's a little late. First thing tomorrow?" Lucas said. His lemonade was finished, so he got up to leave.

"Wait. Lucas," Dawn said, getting up to follow him out.

"Yeah?"

Dawn blushed.

"Let's go to Hearthome City and make poffins! There's a lady there who always has great food for everyone, so we can have dinner together, if you want...I mean I know it's kind of late..."

"I really want to, Dawn. But..."

"But what?"

"I-I don't know how to make poffins..."

"Oh, I'll teach you. It's easy, come on!" Dawn pulled Lucas out of the villa and the two set off for Hearthome.

* * *

"Stir faster! Wait not that fast!" Dawn said, wiping batter off of her face. So maybe making poffins wasn't that easy. Dawn's came out nice and perfect, and Lucas's... well.

"Oh, now look what you've done. Here," she scolded, wiping batter of of his arms and face. When he was all clean, she kissed his nose and went to the bathroom. This left the poor guy to sit there and evolve into a Cherubi. When she came back, they gathered Dawn's poffins, cleaned up Lucas's mess, and went to see if the poffin lady had any dinner to give them (as Dawn claimed she normally did).

"No, sorry dear. But take that boy of yours to a real restaurant instead. He deserves it... and you," she told her, winking. Dawn blushed at first, but then sighed.

"But she makes _really good _pot pies..." Dawn groaned. Both of their stomachs rumbled.

"Hey I know a place!" Lucas said, grabbing her hand, "Come on!"

He brought her to a place by the Contest Hall. It read, "Kalos Café."

"In Kalos, there's this huge city where there's a million of these cafés. Can't wait to try their food!" he told her.

"Bonne soirée, monsieur et madame. How may we serve you tonight?" the receptionist asked. The two got their table and began to look at the menu.

"Wow, this really is amazing, Lucas. Maybe one day we can go to that city. Kalos does seem like a cool region, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and I've been studying Kalosian **(French)**,"

"Really? What can you say?"

"Vous êtes belle, mademoiselle. Vous êtes belle," Lucas smiled, holding his hand out like a romantic French poet. Dawn giggled.

"What did you say?"

"You'll find out when you go to Kalos," he said, leaning across the table and kissing her forehead. Now it was Dawn's turn to be a Cherubi.

The two enjoyed the rest of their dinner, talking and laughing together. Little did they know, two Gym Leaders from Kalos were also dining at that restaurant, traveling to Sinnoh on vacation. They spoke in Kalosian as to not be overheard by the trainers.

"Ce couple est beau, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, les jeunes gens dans l'amour sont toujours."

**Whew! That was long! Anyway, hope it didn't lack anything. Maybe I'll do one for Twinleafshipping? It's weird normally I ship the rivals but in this case I like the protagonists. Maybe because it's sweet and doesn't have any tsundere or "rival" qualities that the other ships do.**

**I thank Bulbapedia for the Mars quote and Google Translate for the French. Sorry if it's terrible. Here's what I tried to say:**

**"Good evening, Mr. and Miss."**

**"You are beautiful, miss. You are beautiful"**

**"This couple is beautiful, are they not?"**

**"Yes, young people in love always are."**


	5. Request ship! Uroborousshipping

**This chapter is a request ship! The pairing is ****Uroborousshipping, and to be honest I had no idea that this pairing existed! But I looked into it, and it's a ****ship between Hilda and Red, isn't it? I think that would be really interesting, and I think they might actually be the same age given the game timeline. I ship it now! Also, can anyone tell me where the name is derived from? Thanks!**

Hilda had been traveling for a long, long time.

Ever since she left the Unova region, she found herself at brilliant places, she met brilliant people, and she saw brilliant Pokémon. But she missed her friends.

Cheren and Bianca; what were they doing now?

Now she was in Johto, challenging more leagues and collecting more Gym Badges. The people of Johto had told her about a famous, yet mysterious boy. He stopped the infamous Team Rocket, and became their Champion.

She had gained access to Mt. Silver, and she intended to catch the powerful Pokémon within it. She still missed home.

She worked her way up the mountain. So far, she hadn't seen any Pokémon worth catching, though they were high-leveled. Hilda wondered how anyone could live in conditions like these, however.

_I wonder if the rumors about that boy are true,_ she wondered. The people of Johto had also told her more about the mysterious boy; that he disappeared. The Champion of Johto claimed to have battled him at the top of Mt. Silver, defeated him, and then he vanished. How? Did he Fly away? Use Rock Climb? Some even say he died. That was hard for Hilda to believe though; how could you die after only losing a Pokémon battle?

She made it to the peak, and the world was eerily silent. Snow fell, and Hilda shivered in her shorts and vest. She looked around at the mountains. _This view is so beautiful. I could look at it for days._

Hilda spotted someone sitting at the very edge. She ran up to him.

"It's freezing here! Why are you sitting there? You could catch hypothermia!" she said, shaking him.

"Quit shaking me, or I'll fall off the edge," he grumbled. Hilda stopped.

"Oh, s-sorry." She shivered. The boy turned to look at her. He had a hat that covered most of his face, and dark hair and a vest...

"You aren't t-the boy that the rumors are about, a-are you?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"You're cold. Do you have any fire Pokémon?"

"N-not currently..."

"Then let's go inside the cave. I'll have my Charizard light a fire."

"Oh! O-okay," Hilda said, blushing a little. She followed the boy into Mt. Silver and he let out his Charizard. He opened his bag and took some firewood out.

"How come you have so much-"

"There are a lot of trees up here."

Charizard lit the fire. The boy sat in front of the flames, and as did Hilda, on the other side. Charizard was put back into its Pokéball.

"Thank you," she said, "I don't even know your name, and you did all of this for me."

"Don't mention it. It was getting cold," he said. Silence arose. The boy stared into the fire while Hilda's internal struggle to begin a conversation became apparent externally.

"You never mentioned my question earlier. Are you the boy the rumors mention?"

He raised an eyebrow. Hilda's cheeks turned pink.

"If it's the one about the guy who disappeared, then I suppose that'd be me," he admitted, looking out from the mouth of the cave. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it, but Hilda pressed on.

"Did the Champion of Johto really defeat you, then? Because if you are that boy, you must be a powerful trainer."

"That kid was the Champion? I had no idea. Then yeah, I guess so."

Hilda smiled. He gave her a smirk.

"How long have you been here?"

"About two and a half years," he estimated. Hilda gasped.

"But that's such a long time! How did you survive?"

"I don't know, really. But I guess I got tired of the world, and I wanted to disappear, so I did."

_That's so dark, _Hilda thought. _But I barely know him. His eyes... they seem so broken. _She looked at him again. He was staring intently into the fire, like he was watching memories fly by. Hilda often felt that way too, like the events in Unova would just play out through her head again. She Team Plasma's true intentions... Poor N... and then him riding away on the other dragon Pokémon... Hilda looked up from the fire. The boy was looking at her. She did it again.

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"Unova," she said, and she tried to sound positive, but her voice was melancholy. He looked at her again. Her cheeks were pink.

"What happened there?"

And so Hilda began the story of her Pokémon journey. The story of the Unova League, Team Plasma, and N.

"And that was about a year ago. Since then I've been traveling," she finished.

"So you did the opposite of what I did."

"What?"

"I cope by hiding out. You cope by going everywhere you possibly can," he said. The two renowned trainers stared at each other closely for a moment.

_Our eyes are the same. We both have these memories to deal with. _

"Hey, I have an idea," Hilda said, smiling, "Let's go back to Unova! You're still the Champion of Kanto, right? Well, there's a place that's opening there, where all the Champions from different regions battle! It'll be fun, and you'll leave this place! Two years is long enough, don'tcha think?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. Hilda's smile faded, and she blushed. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea.

"Sounds great," he said. Hilda's smile returned. The boy gave a smirk.

"Oh, I never learned your name," Hilda said, "Mine's Hilda."

"Red," he returned, getting up. The fire had burned out. He smirked a little.

"Let's go see your home, Hilda."

**This was mostly dialogue, but I thought it was kind of cute... Maybe I will do something in future chapters? But I'm also a Ferriswheelshipper, and that's what my next chapter will be about! I'M SO CONFLICTED. This chapter was also kind of dark, like their Pokémon journey had some sort of undesired effect on each of them. But Hilda's personality always struck me as a positive one, and actually she reminds me a lot of myself! And as for Red... I tried to make it seem like the years he spent hidden away in Mt. Silver took a toll on him, so his character is damaged and darker than how it was, say before and during his journey. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review! 3**


	6. Ferriswheelshipping

**This one is sad. You are warned! But... I love this ship. :)**

Two years ago, he met her.

It was such an unlikely friendship, especially since their goals were the opposite of one another. But he took quite a liking to her.

Two years ago, he left.

Two years later, he came back.

But she was not there.

N was at the foot of the ferris wheel, after two years. It was late, and the stars shone with elegant brightness. He wanted to ride it, but it wasn't the same. He rode it with the other girl, but again, it wasn't the same. Rosa was similar to her in so many ways, and it stirred up old memories.

_Tell me, _

_When will I see you again?_

_Are our paths going to cross once more..._

_...Or were we destined to never meet again?_

If he had only stayed in the Unova region, he might have not been too late. After clearing his head, he decided to come back... only to find her gone, and Team Plasma's goals were far against his original intent. He thought he was doing something good... but even she knew better.

He had no idea how to find her, but he realized that he needed to tell her how he felt. But she was in another faraway region, where she would see beautiful things and see Pokémon that N would never get to see. She was off exploring the world, and he was... here.

_At least we're looking at the same stars, right?_

_How are your Pokémon?_

N sighed and got on the ferris wheel, alone. The view was amazing, but it was lonely.

_Look at me, riding the ferris wheel again._

_Are there any places like this where you're traveling? _

N wondered if she ever thought of him. Of course, he wouldn't know, unless he asked around and found out where she went. But he didn't know her friends very well, and they might not want to tell him. But this was the antisocial N talking.

_I'm sorry, wherever you are. For leaving. If I didn't leave, maybe we could've..._

_I don't know. _

_This is difficult for me to even think about. _

_Aren't I strange?_

_But Hilda, wherever you might be..._

_I just hope you're happy._

N got off the ferris wheel. He decided that after Team Plasma had been brought to its knees, he would search for her.

Little did he know, on the other side of the globe, Hilda was traveling the world, searching for him too.

**I made the ending hopeful :)**

**Just an FYI, this takes place shortly after N rides the ferris wheel with the main b2/w2 protagonist. Maybe I will do a future chapter with them meeting again? Awh, that would be sweet. But like I said in my description, some will be sad! My next one will be happy, since it's one of my favorites: SEQUELSHIPPING! **


	7. Sequelshipping

**Sequelshipping, Conflictingshipping, and Hoenshipping are my favorites out of this so you'll probably see more of those coming up! And here we have... Sequelshipping!**

*Flashback*

"Rosa!" a little boy screamed as he ran down the streets. The little girl, named Rosa, turned her head as he ran towards her.

"Something is happening to my mommy! She's hurting a lot and my daddy is super worried and they're going to the hospital!" he started to cry. Rosa gasped and ran over to him, tears on her little face too.

"Let's go get my mommy!"

The two rushed off to Rosa's house, and Hugh quickly gave her mom the story. Rosa's mom smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" the little boy asked, "My mommy is in trouble!"

"Don't worry, Hugh. Your mommy is having her baby. You're going to be big brother today!"

Hugh looked at Rosa's mother, wiping his tears a little.

"I don't... understand..." Rosa asked, cocking her little head to the side.

"I don't either... I knew I was going to be a big brother but I dunno how my sister is getting here and why it hurts my mommy..." Hugh seemed lost in thought. Rosa's mom looked a little uncomfortable. She decided that this talk was best reserved for a day in a few years, and for his parents to give him. But, as a responsible mother, she knew how to improvise.

"Well, Hugh, one day you're going to love a girl so much that you'll marry her, and once you're married, you'll receive something very important. But, it's a secret. Only daddies can know this secret, okay Hugh? Once you reveal the secret to your wife, she will become a mommy, with a baby inside her! And once the baby is ready to be a part of the world with everyone else, the mommy feels the baby inside her and they go to the hospital, where it gets taken out of mommy," Rosa's mother explained with a strange calmness.

"You're my mommy, so don't you know the secret? What is it pleeeaase?" Rosa asked.

"Once you marry someone and he tells you, you'll know," her mom said.

"How will I find out the secret?!" Hugh asked.

"You'll only know once you're married!" Rosa's mother smiled, accomplished with herself. This conversation wouldn't happen again for another few years at least. She took the kids and drove them to the hospital, where after a few hours, Hugh and Rosa got to meet his younger sister for the first time. Yet in the car, little Hugh whispered to little Rosa:

"Someday I'll find out what the secret is, and I'll tell you so you can have a baby like my mommy."

"Don't you have to be married, silly?"

"Oh that's right. Then I'll marry you."

*End of Flashback*

The present-day Hugh, now a teenage boy who completely understood the "secret" that all fathers have, was suddenly feeling nostalgic, and sitting behind his house with his dear friend Rosa by his side. It was his sister's birthday, so everyone had come home to celebrate. He was just taking a break from the party with Rosa.

"Remember when my sister was born?" he asked her.

"Yeah, and you cried," she said, giggling a little.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"You also said you would marry me," she whispered, mostly to herself, but Hugh clearly heard. He blushed and looked away. She blushed as well. Hugh broke the silence and chuckled nervously:

"We might not be little anymore, b-but we're still too young to get married."

"Oh so you're not going to deny anything now?"

"Why d-do you want a vow or something?"

Both were blushing furiously.

"No, but are you really telling me you still want to marry me one day?"

"N-no... Not exactly..." he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh. okay."

Hugh looked over at a still blushing, yet disappointed Rosa. _Great Arceus, woman, make up your mind. __  
_

"Y-you know... maybe someday, I mean, who knows where we'll be in the future, maybe different regions, but... I'll still... I'll still... See you around, you know? Because like I said, y-you're someone I trust, right?"

Rosa smiled.

"Oh stop talking already,"

"Wh-what?"

Rosa leaned forward and kissed him, much to Hugh's surprise.

* * *

*Ten Years Later*

Hugh approached his girlfriend of ten years. He swallowed.

"Rosa, remember when we were kids? The day my sister was born?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I told you I would do something that day, so now I'm gonna do it."

He got down on one knee.

"So, you'll marry me, won't you?"

* * *

*A Few Years Later*

"HUGH!" Rosa screamed, running down the the stairs of their home. Hugh looked up from reading the newspaper, his eyes still tired due to the early morning.

"Hugh, Hugh, Huuuuugggh!" she said excitedly, holding a thin strip in her hand.

"What is it Rosa? And why are you being so loud? It's 6:30 in the morning..."

"IT'S POSITIVE!" she yelled, showing him the strip. Hugh's eyes widened. He stood up, shocked.

"So that means you're... with my... you're going to have a... I'm going to be a..."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rosa exclaimed, and she jumped up and hugged her husband. Hugh looked at her, elated, and gave her a kiss.

**Gawsh, that one was adorable. I couldn't resist :)**

**Next is Kalosshipping!**


	8. Kalosshipping

**And here we have the final ship in my "main" ships... Kalosshipping! I usually picture this ship in a different way than most people do. Serena's personality is VERY different from her anime character's. She's more calm and collected (most of the time) and keeps quiet about most things (like her feelings for Calem hehe), and Calem is a bit more cold and stoic than he is in other fics I've seen. With those minor differences in mind, let's get started!**

The Three Instances Serena Felt Insecure, Sad, or Extremely Happy Around Calem

1. Getting Her Hair Done

Serena looked in the mirror at the Hair Salon in Lumoise City, anxiously putting a hat atop her head.

All of her golden locks had been cut off, leaving her with a short bob.

This was about halfway through her journey, and honestly, after traveling for so long, she felt as if she changed, and with her inner change she needed an external one. So she went in one day and told the hair stylist to "surprise her."

Personally, Serena liked it, but what would the others think?

A few days later, she went through the gates that lead to Route 13. The scientist lady **(I don't know her name but she has purple hair and wears a lab coat if you know who I'm talking about!)** said she somehow looked "more mature." Whatever that meant.

Anyhow, when she met up with her friends on Route 14, they all looked at her strangely.

"Wow Serena, is that you? You look so different! It's a great different; you look so mature!" Shauna called to her, waving.

"S-Serena... did you get a haircut?" Tierno asked. Shauna giggled and punched his arm teasingly.

"You're just asking because you think she looks gorgeous!" Shauna said. Both Tierno and Serena blushed.

"Of course she's gorgeous! Now come here, Serena, let's compare Pokédex entries..." Trevor said, approaching Serena. She smiled at the compliment and took out her Pokédex.

"Who's gorgeous?" a new voice from the crowd emerged. Serena looked up and saw Calem approaching. She turned a crimson color and gripped her hat. She wanted her hair to grow back that instant. Shauna giggled. She seemed to be in the know about the neighbors' "situation."

"Serena is! She got a haircut and she looks amazing!" Shauna sung. Serena laughed nervously and placed her hand on Shauna's shoulder.

"Now, now I wouldn't say gorgeous..." she said nervously. Calem examined her new look. Serena felt his gaze on her and she somehow blushed even more. There was an awkward pause, and even Trevor and Tierno could sense that something was going on (that something being Calem basically checking her out, but Serena didn't want to get too carried away with crazy ideas).

"I have to say... it looks pretty good. Let's battle Serena."

"Oh... Thank you! And um, sure!"

2. The Scary House Incident

Serena defeated Calem in battle. Serena grinned at her victory, and Calem just stared at her, shocked at his defeat. He scratched the back of his head.

"Battling with you is fun, but losing all the time doesn't really make me look all that good," he said.

"Don't worry about it Calem, you're the best person I've ever faced off against," Serena admitted bashfully. Calem smiled at her compliment. She smiled back, and for a moment it seemed as if she had finally-

"Let's all go to the Scary House! It'll be fun!" Tierno interjected. The moment was broken.

"It's just a rumor, right? I'll pass. I'd rather spend some quality time with my Pokémon before heading to Laverre City," Calem said. He left the group in a flash, leaving Serena behind. The four remaining members all headed towards the Scary House. Shauna gave Serena a sympathetic look. Serena shook it off. She didn't know what Shauna's fantasies about her and Calem getting together were, but with Calem it just seemed... confusing. He was always so eager to battle with her, but when he lost...

_"Battling with you is fun, but losing all the time doesn't really make me look all that good."_

_"I'd rather spend some quality time with my Pokémon before heading to Laverre City."_

Serena shook her head. He had all the time in the world to spend with this Pokémon... what about his friends? Did he see her as a rival and nothing else? She never felt more disappointed than right there, like she was destined to only train Magikarp for the rest of her life. Shauna approached Serena before she even knew it.

"Hey, Serena, don't get down about Calem leaving. He does it all the time, but he never turns his back on us," she told her, comforting an obviously distraught Serena. Trevor and Tierno were walking ahead... and to be honest they didn't seem like good candidates for giving romance advice, according to Serena.

"Really?"

"Of course! His man-ego is probably damaged from you kicking his butt all the time! He just needs to train so that he feels strong again." Shauna giggled, and Serena couldn't help but give a laugh too.

"Maybe, but still, he should spend some more time with m-us. He's off training his Pokémon all the time," Serena sighed.

"Okay, Serena. Calem needs to spend time near _all of us. _Not just you." Serena could just tell that Shauna was holding back a laugh.

Serena didn't say anything. Shauna giggled.

"You _like _him. Aaand I can't blame you. Ah, here we are, the Scary House!"

_I do like him... but sometimes I wish I didn't. Oh, Calem, why did you have to leave us like that?_

3. Victory Road and The Pokémon League (a few months later)

"Hey! Serena! Wait up!"

Serena turned her head to see none other then Calem.

"Hey. What brings you out here?" she asked. Calem put his hands on her shoulders.

"I've been thinking ever since that incident in Geosenge. Lysandre chose only Team Flare. You and I chose everyone but Team Flare. But since our positions forced our hands, you can't really say any of us were right. So maybe... If both sides have something to say, it's best to meet halfway... So I decided that from now on, I don't want to battle just to win but to see how you and your Pokémon think and feel! And that's the kind of Pokémon battle I'm challenging you to now!"

Serena blushed. Then she smiled.

"Challenge accepted, but you know I won't go easy!"

Serena won, and Calem gave her five Max Repels.

"Calem, I-"

"I'm renewing my rivalry with you! Since you're my rival, I hope you get stronger and stronger as a Pokémon Trainer. But we'll keep getting stronger and stronger, too! I can master the power that comes from the bond between me and my Pokémon, just like you did! Power right on through the Pokémon League! I know you can do it!"

"Calem," Serena placed her hands on Calem's shoulders. It was hard to make out, but he was blushing. "Thank you."

He gave her a smile.

"Good luck, and become the Champion for me, k?"

Serena nodded and ran off.

Turns out, the last Max Repel Calem gave her was the one she needed to win the Pokémon League.

When she won, she ran out the door to find Calem waiting for her. She ran towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I did it..!" she panted, "I won, Calem!"

"I knew you could do it," he said calmly. Serena pulled away and looked at him. Happiness soared through her like a Rayquaza flying through the sky.

"But I couldn't have done it without you," she said. She leaned forward, and gave him the tiniest kiss she could give him. Then she Flew away on her Charizard, because she had to get to Lumoise City!

**WOW. That took forever. And the thing is, I still have a little idea in mind! It'll be saved for future chapters, however.**

**I have to give credit to Bulbapedia for the Calem quotes.**

**Next up: who knows? It's a possible request ship... or one of my own... probably one of my own because I'm selfish... I don't know yet. But it might be yaoi (Namelessshipping/Originalshipping I think it's called? It's a request!) And if it were from my original list, I think I would go back to Conflictingshipping or Hoennshipping. Or Soulsilvershipping. I don't know! Let me know if you have any other ideas! Not just ships but plot ideas too! :)**


	9. Request ship! Originalshipping

**Request ship! Originalshipping!**

**I find this pair rather interesting, since I see the two acting more like brothers to each other than lovers. But, I can also see Blue falling hard for Red but not admitting it to himself because Red is his "rival." With that being said, this one might be a bit angsty (yikes!). I feel like I have too many of these... even though this is only my second "sad" one. Haha. Okay, let's begin!**

***Imagine a lot of scribble marks on this page because he couldn't figure out what to say, and wanted to say it right***

Red,

How do I even start writing one of these stupid things? I'm only writing because I'm too much of a scaredy-meowth to tell you anything other than that you're stupid (not saying you aren't stupid).

But... Well, I have something to confess. Let me start with...

Ugh, why do you have to be so damn good? I mean, _damn. _I thought I was the best battler out there, but you crush me every time. Physically, and... Well, emotionally.

Wait, I'm the best battler! You just got lucky... Oh who am I kidding? You're the best, and that's why you bug me so much.

Because _I _wanted to be the best. _I _wanted to be the one _you _got down on your knees for. Not the other way around.

Heh... Never imagined I'd be falling for the one person who always beats me like this.

You just... Ugh. It's amazing. I even picked the starter Pokémon stronger than yours. But when you battle... your eyes light up with this... I don't even know... This _glow. _Call me crazy, but that's what I see. And I fall for it, okay?

Well, if you haven't figured out who this is yet, you're even stupider than I thought. Because, dammit Red, I'm being honest here, I hope you feel this way too.

Arceus, I can't even confess right. The thing is, I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU. THERE. I SAID IT. YOU'RE STUCK ON THAT STUPID MOUNTAIN RIGHT NOW SO YOU PROBABLY WON'T EVEN GET THIS LETTER ANYWAY. BUT I'D SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD IF I HAD TO, DAMMIT!

Just... Forget it!

Smell ya later,

Anonymous

**THIS WAS TOO SHORT! Ugh, I'm mad about that. But is it sweet? Let me know! And the anonymous is Blue if you can't tell (Haha just kidding. We all knew it was him) Next up... Uh... surprise? **


	10. Request! Soulsilvershipping vs Heartsoul

**Saw this on a review and ooooooh I have an idea! When I played Soulsilver, I had the BIGGEST crush on Ethan. Then I took a four year hiatus from Pokémon (yikes!) and finished Soulsilver with the big battle between Lance, Clair, and Silver at the end. I FELL IN LOVE with Soulsilvershipping. And plus... Gold (Ethan really) has Kris... so ahem cough *Mangaquestshipping maybe in the games but I don't know what it's called* cough**

It all started when they were kids.

"Look, Lyra! I have an Azurill!" Ethan said, running up to her with the blue Pokémon by his side. Lyra giggled and ran up to him.

"Are you his daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you'll be mommy! Come on!" Ethan said, running across the playground. Lyra followed, and they were a little family. That's what they'd always been to each other: family.

Everyone expected that they would be married someday. That's just how things worked in Newbark Town. You met your significant other at a young age, and if you never left town, you probably never left their side. Newbark Town was small anyway, so everyone sort of knew everyone. The mothers and fathers just couldn't wait to watch Lyra and Ethan grow up and fall in love, and then the townspeople would attend their wedding and say "I told you so!" to one another.

But there were exceptions to this rule. Lyra's mom met her father on a Pokémon journey, not within the safe haven of the town.

So, soon enough, the town's soon-to-be-OTP grew up and started their own Pokémon journeys. Everyone expected them to travel together and fall in love along the way, but Lyra set off by herself, and Ethan didn't seem particularly bothered.

Until the other boy came into play.

Ethan didn't like him. He _stole _his first Pokémon, and Lyra was almost blamed for his crime. He knew that the redheaded boy was bad news, and Lyra would be smart enough to stay away from a guy like him.

Whenever Ethan saw Lyra, he would be sure to help her and give her advice, to protect his dear childhood friend.

Only then, the day-care lady asked:

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

And that set the bomb off. Ethan went home (or to a Pokémon Center rather) to realize that he was in love.

But hey, Lyra didn't like anyone else right?

And no one else that he knew of was only starting to develop feelings for her, right?

Then the day that Lyra caught Celebi happened. He thought it was great, spending time alone with her, but Celebi had to reveal everything to him with its time traveling. They saw the redheaded boy's past as the son of Team Rocket's leader, and him being abandoned.

"What are you staring at?" the boy yelled, walking away.

"Who was that, anyway?" Ethan asked. He looked over at Lyra. She started to cry. He rushed over to her side.

"T-That's my rival, Silver," she said in between sniffles.

"Is that the guy from the day at the Professor's Lab?"

"Y-Y-Yes...!" she sobbed, "I never knew... I never knew..."

Ethan stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay-"

"No! It isn't! I-I'm sorry, Ethan, but I'll have to meet up with you later. I'll call you, okay?" she exclaimed, running in the direction of Silver. Then, Ethan understood. She saw her run up to him and hug him from a distance, and his heart sank. He saw the way they looked at each other. It just wasn't going to work in his favor. He sighed and walked the other direction. He got it. Lyra wasn't going to marry him, like all the townspeople said. She was going to fall in love with the son of the leader in a crime organization. How could he have let that happen? Ethan felt not only heartbroken, but ashamed.

Then he saw her. A girl with dark blue hair, training her Totodile. It wasn't listening.

"Now, come on, Totodile! Use water gun!" the girl yelled. Totodile shook its head and stuck its tongue out at her.

"Totodile! You're supposed to listen to me! Use water gun!"

Totodile would not listen. Ethan watched, slightly amused. She noticed him and blushed.

"You know, if you were nicer to your Totodile, it might listen to you," he said. The girl sighed and looked at her Pokémon.

"Totodile, will you please use water gun?" she asked, her voice becoming calmer and nicer. Totodile squirted water in her face.

"H-Hey! You're not supposed to do that! Ugh, Totodile!" she moaned. Ethan shook his head.

"How about, 'Totodile, that was great! But it isn't how you're supposed to use water gun. Try aiming it at that tree,'" Ethan told her. The girl, now wet, blushed. She told Totodile the same thing. It nodded and gave a watery blast towards the tree. Ethan applauded. Kris cheered. Totodile beamed.

"Great job, Totodile!" Ethan called.

"Yeah, Totodile, awesome job! Now why don't you take a break?" Kris said, returning Totodile to its Pokéball. She turned to face Ethan.

"What's your name?"

"Ethan. You?"

"Kris. Thanks for helping me out with Totodile. You seem to know a lot about Pokémon."

"I wish. And it's fine. I help pretty girls out all the time," Ethan said, scratching the back of his neck. Kris smiled at him.

"Mind if I get your number? I could use some more help with raising Totodile," Kris asked. Ethan smiled and obliged. Maybe his heart wasn't so broken after all.

~end~

**I don't know if I totally filled out the request with the little part at the end, but I like it because it's hopeful. Thus, a new ship has been born! I don't know what it's called though... *sigh* Maybe a future chapter will revolve around those two? And you might get a chapter of the whole scene from Lyra's POV. 'Cause Soulsilvershipping. Oh, and for anyone who's unfamiliar...**

**In Pokémon HG/SS if you got Celebi from the movie event (back in like 2010) then you can go to its shrine in the Ilex Forest and meet your friend (Lyra or Ethan) where Celebi will travel back in time to when Team Rocket was disbanded. You see Giovanni talk to Silver, and it is revealed that Silver is Giovanni's son. You see Giovanni abandoning Silver for Team Rocket, in which Silver decides to get stronger and defeat them, by himself. Then, you'll battle Giovanni and after you defeat him, you are transported back to the present. **


	11. Hoennshipping 2

**This is a continuation of whatever chapter was labelled Hoennshipping (I think it was 3?). I've just had this idea of them going to another region and traveling together so I decided it would be Johto, since that's where May (or Brendan, depending on who you chose to play as) is originally from. So, I know that if they took a ****_boat _****to Johto they couldn't have possibly landed in Newbark Town, so I decided that May's hometown is Cherrygrove City! Anyways, moving along, this chapter begins with the boat just pulling up in Cherrygrove, and May and Brendan stay at May's "Nana's" house for the night (which will be awkward fun!). Enjoy! And sorry for the long intro!**

May was leaned against Brendan, snoozing quietly. Brendan was watching her.

_She's kind of cute when she's sleeping, _he thought. The events that took place hours before played back in his mind. So... were they together now? He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend or anything, but he figured that since they were going to be traveling together, he shouldn't do anything he might later regret. Kissing her was a pretty big step, but he wanted to wait and see how she felt. But it was just nice having her lean against him like this.

The horn sounded. May sprung up like a Spoink that had found its pearl.

"We're here!" she said. Brendan chuckled a little.

"Yeah, we are. Where are we gonna stay tonight? It's pretty late, so the Pokémon Center is probably closed."

"Oh, we can stay at my Nana's. She lives here. That's why I'm so excited, because I haven't seen her for a year!"

_Gulp. _

What would Nana think that Brendan was?

* * *

Turns out, May's Nana lived in a small house by the beach, which was nice, because it reminded Brendan of Hoenn. He wondered what the Johto climate would be like.

May knocked on the door. A short, elderly woman who resembled May (in a way) answered the door, wondering who could possibly be knocking at such an hour.

"Nana!" May exclaimed. Nana smiled.

"Oh if it isn't my granddaughter! You've grown so much, and you're so beautiful! Come in, come in! And who's this handsome young man you've brought home with you?" Nana greeted, giving May a hug.

"This is Brendan, Nana. He's my friend from Hoenn," May said once the two were inside. The three sat down at the table, despite it being late.

_Everything is so small... _Brendan thought. May and Nana were fine, due to their short frames, but with Brendan's tall frame and broad shoulders, he fit in quite awkwardly.

"Well, he certainly is good looking. You seem familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I'm Professor Birch's son. Have you met him?" Brendan asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes, I have! I met him when I was visiting Professor Elm once. Your father is very fond of you," Nana said. Brendan scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

_Thanks Dad. _

"Wait, Professor _Elm _lives here?" Brendan asked, his eyes alert.

"Yes, he does, in the next town," Nana informed, questioning what the fuss was about.

"May, we gotta go visit his lab tomorrow!" he exclaimed. May laughed and smiled at him, touching his arm gently.

"Of _course _we'll go, Brendan. I knew you'd want to. Nana, Brendan wants to be a Pokémon Professor like his dad," May said, turning to Nana. Nana's eyes shifted from May to Brendan, at which he immediately felt scared for his life, then to May and back at Brendan again.

"May, he isn't your _boyfriend, _is he?" she asked. Both of their faces turned bright red.

"O-of course n-not, Nana!" May said, waving her hands. Brendan stood up and did the same thing.

"Y-yeah! Where did you get that crazy idea?"

Nana laughed, "No need to be so secretive. A Pokémon Professor is a very good career! If you two got married, especially with you being the Champion of Hoenn, May, you would make a lot of money and have beautiful and talented chil-"

"No, Nana! We aren't like that-"

"Nonsense! I see the way you two look at each other! I hear wedding bells~! It's fine with me, if you were wondering... But it is late. No sleeping together! You're too young for that! Or have you done something already?" Nana scolded. Both Brendan and May's faces were the color of Camerupt's face.

"W-we haven't done any of that, Ma'am. Promise," Brendan said. Nana shooed them upstairs. Brendan took the guest room. He was in the bathroom, washing up, when May approached him, without Nana.

"Did you like my Nana?" she asked, quietly so she wouldn't hear. Even though Nana was in her room with the door shut.

"Yeah, she seems pretty nice. And friendly, too. I was kinda scared she wouldn't like me, but hey, she knows my dad, so that's a plus," Brendan said quietly, but with his same attitude. May smiled at him, and Brendan felt as if he could kiss her all over again. But he didn't for the fear of Nana walking in.

"Sorry she thinks we're... You know..." May's cheeks turned crimson. Brendan's turned pink. But he smirked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. We should get to sleep," he told her. They looked at each other for a moment, then Brendan leaned down, kissed her cheek hesitantly, and went into the guest room.

_Not yet, _he thought with a smirk on his face, _but soon._

**Soon what, Brendan? Haha, I'll let you figure that out on your own. Anyway, how did you like it? I'm afraid that I made Brendan's character a bit too nice around May, since he usually teases her and acts all high and mighty, but here he's all lovey-dovey. In a future chapter where they "set off" on their journey, I'll show him acting more in-character. Any requests?**


	12. Request ship! Preciousmetalshipping

**I'm gonna do this ship with the Pokémon G/S protagonist/rival because although Silver doesn't change much from G/S to HG/SS, I feel like Gold and Ethan are two different people. I sort of link Gold's personality with his manga counterpart, and Ethan just seems like an innocent sweetheart. I don't know why. So, with that established, this ship has a different person than Ethan from HGSS. It's Gold!**

Silver was hiding behind the trees in the Lake of Rage, spying on his rival Gold swim with his Pokémon? Why? The readers of this fan fiction will have to assume why. But they will learn this: Gold likes to swim in his boxers. Unfortunately, Gold looked over and saw a shadow in the trees. With his hair poking out from the side, Gold could easily recognize that the shadow was indeed Silver.

"Hey! Come out and challenge me, already! You're usually the one who does it! Why are you so scared? Are you a wimp?" Gold yelled, getting out from swimming at the lake and finding Silver behind the tree. He pretended not to be there, so that Gold hopefully believed it was his imagination. It didn't work.

"Why are you spying on me anyway?!" he yelled. Silver finally broke his silence.

"FINE IF IT'S A CHALLENGE YOU WANT THEN IT'S A CHALLENGE YOU'LL GET! AND YOU BET THAT YOU'LL LOSE!"

"HA! YOU'VE NEVER BEATEN ME BEFORE, WIMP! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BE ANY DIFFERENT THIS TIME? YOU'LL ALWAYS LOSE! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I CHALLENGE YOU! HAHAHA!"

That set Silver off. Instead of calling out his Pokémon, he lunged at Gold and toppled him to the ground, landing on top of him.

"Ouch! Hey S-Silver, w-what did you do that for?! Huh?!" Gold said, blushes on both of their faces. Silver growled and grabbed Gold's shoulders, pulling him so close that their faces almost touched, looking at him in the eyes, and keeping his voice low and serious. Gold gulped in fear, but both of their faces were still bright red.

"If it's a Pokémon battle you want, fine. But don't _ever _say that each time won't be different. Because it's always different when we battle. We're stronger each time. Understand? And each time we battle... I get one step closer to finally winning. Okay?"

"O-Okay," Gold responded. Silver dropped him to the ground. "HEY!"

"Let's battle, you stupid punk," Silver said, a faint smirk on his face. Gold smiled.

"Pssh, I'm the punk? Whatever, BRING IT OOON!"

Even though Gold won, Silver knew that he was one step closer to getting what he really wanted. But that wasn't just winning against Gold. It was winning Gold over.

And, even though the question of why Silver was spying on Gold was never fully answered, Gold wondered about it for the rest of the day.

_Was it because I was in my... _Gold's face turned a crimson color, _IN MY UNDERWEAR?_

~end~

**WHY ARE MY REQUEST SHIPS SO SHORT?**

**BUT THIS ONE IS KIND OF CUTE?**

**Next... ohohohoh. You'll see what's next.**

**Just kidding. I have no idea. BUT I THINK I DO! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Let me know in your reviews if you like this idea. I was originally going to write a Conflictingshipping ****fic, but I think I'll do that later (I have a teensy idea for it. That and Kalosshipping). So, I was thinking that I would do a big fic (or little fic size isn't important!) about the ships I had originally intended this fic to be for (which means no requests! I'm sorry but it would be too overwhelming!). I'm not sure what I would do to include them all in one chapter, but maybe I would do an iPod challenge (songfics in which you choose random songs from your music device) or something like that. Or I could follow one ship and have them meet everyone (or see a hint of that ship) somewhere together. Let me know! THANK YOU!**


	13. Request ship! Luckshipping

**Um... AHHH. I was away for two days and whoa. I got a lot of requests! Thank you for reviewing, and I'll try to do most of the requests, but I actually haven't been keeping up with the Pokémon anime much recently. This fanfic was actually intended for "game-ships," but I'll be happy to start doing some characters from the anime! I'll watch the episodes with the characters included and search them up on Bulbapedia and things like that. But just a quick side note:**

** I'll try to do as many requests as possible but it's hard sometimes! Especially if I'm not familiar with a ship, or don't get into it at first. I also have to input what I want to do as an author. So I've decided that I will do a request chapter, then one of my choices, then a request, and so on.**

**But my ship in this chapter IS a request! So with that long, boring disclaimer thing out of the way, we have... *insert drumroll*... LUCKSHIPPING! With a special precious little guest.**

"Lucy! Someone is here to see you!" a voice called from the other room. Lucy looked at her Seviper in confusion. Who would be visiting without challenging her?

Lucy walked to the entrance of the Battle Pike.

And there she saw him. The same, squinty-eyed boy that she saw all those months ago. She hadn't expected to ever see him again, but here he was.

"Hey, Lucy! It's been a long time," Brock said. Lucy blushed.

"W-What brings you all the way out here? Aren't you still traveling with Ash?" she asked.

"I was, but then I decided to go to Pokémon medical school. It's winter break right now, so I'm paying people visits," he answered, smiling at her. Lucy smiled back.

"Come in."

Both trainers walked inside the Battle Pike. Lucy couldn't stop smiling. Brock's smile was also clear on his face. It was obvious they were happy to see each other.

"So no more traveling for you, I guess?" Lucy asked him as they sat down on the bleachers by her battleground **(*whispers* idk what else to call it! You know what I'm talking about though, right?)**.

"Well, after I graduate I might because there's a lot of regions I want to go to, but hopefully I'll find work at a hospital or Pokémon Center later on," Brock said. They both blushed and looked at each other. And this time there was no Max to step in between them.

"You know... You should get a break from battling challengers all the time. Come back home with me to Pewter City for the holidays!" Brock exclaimed, grabbing her hands. Lucy blushed again.

"I-I would love to..."

"Great! You can meet my family at the Gym!"

_Meet his... Family? _Lucy thought. _It's almost like I'm his... _She blushed heavily.

"Sounds... Fantastic!"

"Pike Queen Lucy! You have a challenger!"

"Oh, Brock I have to-"

"Don't worry. I'll sit here and watch you," Brock said. Lucy smiled.

"Your challenger is a boy from the Sinnoh region named Lucas!"

A boy with a red hat and scarf entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Pike Queen Lucy. You must be Lucas, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lucas said.

"Okay! Let's battle!"

And the boy's challenge began. Brock continued to root for Lucy, without any hesitation.

"Is that your _boyfriend _over there?" Lucas taunted. Brock stopped cheering and blushed. As did Lucy.

"No! Seviper use Poison Fang!"

The battle continued, until Lucy finally gave in to defeat. She returned her fainted Seviper and walked over to Lucas, giving him the Luck Symbol.

"Yes! Thank you, ma'am!" he said. She smiled.

"You deserved it."

Lucas thanked her again and left. Lucy turned to Brock.

"You're right. I do need a vacation," she sighed. Brock smiled and took her hand.

"Let's go to dinner tonight, and then we'll leave tomorrow or whenever you're ready. I have the whole month off, so we have time."

Lucy turned crimson, but she squeezed his hand tighter anyway.

"T-Thank you Brock. That would be... Wonderful."

~end~

**That was short... Too short for my liking. Anyway, next up is either Soulsilvershipping or Sequelshipping, and then I will pick another request!**


	14. Conflictingshipping 2!

**Hello! I was drawing some fan art (hopefully I'll be able to get a picture for this story up) and I'm just in a Conflictingshipping mood so I decided to write this!**

**One final note for better understanding of the story: In Pokémon X/Y, in one of the Pokémon Centers a lady will say that Professor Oak's grandson came to study abroad. She says he got his French (or Kalosian really, I guess) right, but left with his line, "smell ya later!" **

**And this will have references to my first chapter for this ship so if you haven't read it, you might want to!**

"Leaf, we have to go to Kalos! Please!" Blue begged one afternoon. She was visiting him at his Pokémon Gym, a rare occurrence since Leaf seemed to always want to be alone. But Blue was insisting that they travel together just once.

"Blue, don't they speak a different language there? And you have your Gym to look after," Leaf said.

"Yeah, and I've learned other languages, unlike _someone. _I'll translate for you. And they speak some English **(or Kantosian? or Johtoish? or Hoennese? Who knows at this point?) **but for the people who don't, it won't matter to me. And I'm almost never here," Blue told her, gesturing to the walls of the Gym.

"Why do you need me to come, then?"

"Because..." Blue had to think about this for a moment. His thoughts traveled back to when he actually confe-... Never mind. "Because you'll be able to fill your Pokédex with different Pokémon. There's also a weird thing called Mega Evolution there, and I think you'll like that. And we won't stay _forever, _just for a little bit. I can buy us airplane tickets and we can book a hotel."

Leaf considered this for a moment, her cheeks turning a little pink. Mega Evolution? He also was asking her on a vacation with him, and he would pay for things? This was unlike him.

"Okay, fine. But I'll pay for my ticket. When will we be leaving?" she asked, letting out a sigh on her last words.

"Hmm... Next week?"

"Okay. Bye, Blue," Leaf said, walking out the door to the Gym.

"Smell ya later, Leaf," Blue replied, a satisfied smirk clear on his face. Leaf had to hide her blush.

* * *

*Next Week*

Leaf was dreaming.

Princess Leaf was at a palace from Kalos's historic past, speaking Kalosian and wearing a beautiful dress. She was walking in front of a palace when she saw a prince. He had familiarly spiky brown hair and a all-too-familar smirk.

"My lady," he said as he bent down and kissed her hand. "It's been far too long since we've last seen each other."

"A whole week, if I do recall," Princess Leaf said, "Please, I must run into you more often,"

Church bells rang. "I'm afraid I must go, Prince Blue. Do visit me again."

"How about a kiss before you go?"

"Well, I suppose so-"

Leaf woke up in her room to find Blue standing over her. He was chuckling.

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep!"

Leaf's face turned bright red. Blue cackled.

"I-I can't control what I dream! And get out of my room! Did my mom really let you in here?!" she scolded, shooing him out. Today was the day they were leaving. Leaf's bags were packed and ready to go, and all she needed was to get ready herself. She slipped off her PJs and put on her signature tank top and skirt. After she brushed her hair and put on her hat, she walked down the stairs, bags in hand. Her Dragonite and his Charizard flew them to the airport.

They boarded. Leaf wanted to have a seat next to the window, since she had never been on a plane before. The plane lifted off, and Leaf's eyes sparkled with excitement. It increased when she saw the plane hovering above the clouds. Blue chuckled at her excitement.

"You've flown on Dragonite, stupid."

"Yeah, but never this high before. So shut up."

Blue rolled his eyes and yawned. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, Leaf was leaned against him, her face peaceful and sleeping. He blushed.

_Why is she so damn cute?! _he thought, _I shouldn't even be thinking this! She's my rival! So what if I kissed her? _

"Oh, come on," he said, but he didn't move her from that spot. He liked this. He was _so _going to tease her for it when she woke up. And... She was his girl after all. Even though she wouldn't admit it. True, Blue had been much of a womanizer during his Pokémon journey through Kanto, but when it came to Leaf, he teased her mercilessly. But after she defeated him, he changed... slightly. He still teased Leaf, but it was different now that they were older.

He realized that although he constantly teased her and she constantly hated him for it, she was better than him in so many ways. That's why... that's why he loved her.

_"Our flight will now be landing shortly. Please turn off any electronic devices and thank you for flying with Saffron City Airlines!" _

"Leaf. Hey, Leaf. We're landing," Blue murmured, shaking her. Leaf's eyes fluttered open and she pulled away without realizing she had been using him as a pillow.

"We're in Kalos?" she asked groggily. Blue nodded. The plane landed shortly, just like the intercom said, and the two got off the airplane. They soon made it to their hotel in the heart of Lumiose City. It was late, and they planned on going to eat at a café afterwards. Leaf liked the red ones.

"It says here we're at the Hotel Richissi-what I can't say that," Leaf told him, reading off a map.

"It's the Hotel Richissime, idiot."

"Well _sorry. _Oh my goodness they have boutiques for trainers? They don't have those in Kanto or Johto! Can we _please-_"

"No. Look there's the hotel, Leaf, or I might just let you sleep on the streets tonight," Blue interrupted. Leaf rolled her eyes and followed him inside.

"Hi," Blue said to the front desk lady, sounding rather informal. Leaf face palmed and punched his arm.

"May I help you?"

"I have a room under Blue Oak," he said, sounding haughty. _No wonder_, Leaf thought, _This place is huge. And gorgeous. I hope my room has a nice view._

"Ah, yes. Can I see your ID?" she asked. Blue showed her his trainer card. She smiled.

"Your room is 76. Here's your room key," she said. Blue smirked and took it. He gestured for Leaf to follow him.

_Wait... ONLY ONE ROOM?!_

"Uh... Blue?" Leaf asked, "One room?"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm a girl you know. That's kind of perverted," Leaf said with a poker face. She bit her lip.

"Aw, relax. It's just me," he told her, walking further down the hall.

_That just might be the problem, Blue. Oh, PLEASE let there be two beds. _

**There aren't two beds! xD**

**Should I continue? Or nah? I love these two dorks. Tell me what you think! Oh, and the next one will be a songfic! SONG requests anybody? It will also be a ship that has already been requested! Surprise, surprise...**


	15. Request ship! Ikarishipping

**Request~!**

**Song: "Maps" by Maroon 5 (sorry if all of my songfics have pop or top 40 songs but this one is so catchy and it's been stuck in my head all day. Also I can imagine a story with this song and this ship)**

**Ship: One of my favorites, but also one of the most unlikely :(**

**Ikarishipping!**

**Again, you might want to listen to the song and read rather than look at the lyrics**

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life_

_I miss the conversation_

_I've been searching for a song tonight_

_I'm changing all of the stations_

Paul walked along the Route to Goldenrod City as the sun was setting. He kept changing the channel on his Pokégear. There just weren't any good songs on. They were all pathetic love songs, but they reminded him of her. Why? He missed talking to her, so he headed to the city. Dawn would be having her next Contest there.

_I like to think that we had it all _

_We drew a map to a better place_

_But on that road I took a fall_

_Oh baby why did you run away?_

Shortly after Paul arrived in Johto, he found out that Dawn was traveling there too. After tons of begging, Paul finally let Dawn travel with her. During their travels, something changed with Paul. But he blew it on a fight with her, and she headed to Goldenrod alone.

_I was there for you in your darkest times_

_I was there for you in your darkest night_

_But I wonder where were you when I was at my worst down on me knees_

Dawn shook her head as she prepared herself and Piplup for the Contest. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to let someone mean to her and her friends such as Paul. She had his back, so why did he call her pathetic and mistreat his own Pokémon? She should have gone to Unova with Ash...

_And you said you had my back _

_So I wonder where were you when all the roads you took came back to me_

Paul face palmed. How could he be so stupid? All of it came back to him. He looked down at his map. Almost at Goldenrod.

_So I'm following the map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following_

Paul just had to keep walking down that road. He was going to make it to her in time for her Contest. He never planned to see any of them until their fight. But being away from her made Paul realize that he missed being a part of someone with views so different from his own. So he just had to make it up to her, and follow her wherever she goes. He would use that map of his, and no matter how faraway she might be, there was nothing he could do but follow her.

_I hear your voice when I sleep at night_

_Hard to resist temptation _

The days that Dawn left were the worst for him. He heard her voice when he slept, and when he woke up, he was tempted to call her. But he knew she wouldn't pick up.

_'Cause something strange has come over me_

_And now I can't over you_

"This is so pathetic. She's just a stupid girl!" Paul yelled, his Torterra looking at him strangely.

_No I just can't get over you_

"Piplup, why can't I get over him?" Dawn wailed, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair.

_I was there for you in your darkest times_

_I was there for you in your darkest night_

"I mean, I was always there for him and he would always call me pathetic, but I always comforted him! I don't get it..."

"Pip... lup..."

_But I wonder where were you _

_When I was at my worst down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back so I wonder where were you_

_When all the roads you took came back to me_

That girl brought Paul to his knees when she was gone. In Sinnoh, he used to travel alone because he didn't need anybody, and he assumed that during his days in Johto that Dawn would eventually leave like that. But her ideals changed him. She was so hopeful and cheery and she was convinced that she was friends with him even though he was cold in return. So now that she was really gone, all of this came back to him.

_So I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do, the map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you, ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

Following,_ following, following_

Paul followed the map and arrived in Goldenrod City. The Contest would start any minute now.

"Sorry sir, we're all out of-"

"I don't care," Paul growled and he walked inside the Contest Hall, leaving money on the counter. Security tried to stop him, but he ran through. Once he was lost in the crowd of fans, he relaxed and smirked at the hopeless security team, searching for a single boy in millions of people. The Contest began. There were a number of useless Coordinators before Dawn, however. Paul recognized a few of them, however. Especially a redheaded girl. She didn't like him, but she was great friends with Dawn. Traveling with her again seemed harder now. But he would follow her.

Dawn took the stage. Paul's eyes widened. She looked... stunning. Did she look like this every Contest?! And her performance was amazing. Dawn won the Contest, and Paul couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. She was stunning. The opposite of pathetic. Dawn had talent, and Paul was just too dumb to notice. She smiled upon receiving the ribbon.

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back so I wonder where were you _

_When all the roads you took came back to me_

After the Contest, Paul ran past the security guards yet again and found her backstage. She was being congratulated by her Coordinator friends when the redheaded girl saw him and shot daggers with her eyes. Dawn turned around.

"Where were you?" he asked, breathless. She blinked in shock. The redhead narrowed her eyes. A brunette and a green-haired kid looked confused.

"You... Came. To my Contest?"

"I watched the whole thing. You were..." Paul struggled to find words. "... Amazing."

_So I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do, the map that leads to you_

X marked the spot.

"Thank you!" Dawn exclaimed, running up and hugging him. Paul's eyes widened, but he hugged back. He would be traveling with her from now on, no matter what she or anyone else thought. Or...

_Following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do _

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following_

Paul would always follow Dawn. She would show him that not everyone needs to be cruel in order to be strong, and he would learn to be more understanding and caring. By following a map that lead to one person.

**Next chapter I am continuing Contestshipping, but feel free to request. If I don't fulfill it, it's probably because I don't have a storyline to go off of. If I think of something, I'll probably come back to your request, so don't give up!**

**Also, I apologize if this isn't the best quality fic ever. I sort of rushed...**


	16. Conflictingshipping 3!

**A continuation from our last Conflictingshipping chapter! Next is a request, and then we'll move on to another ship. You'll also have to forgive my French, because GOOGLE TRANSLATE STINKS. **

Leaf was now being dragged across Lumiose City to some Pokémon Professor's lab. She knew Blue had come to Kalos to study Mega Evolution, but couldn't they have at least stopped at a Boutique or Café first? It was early in the morning, and Leaf's stomach growled with hunger. She stopped walking.

"What?" Blue asked.

"Let's go to a café first. I really like those red ones. I'm hungry for breakfast, too."

"But Professor Sycamore said-"

"Yeah, but can't he wait? I am absolutely- HEY!"

Blue grabbed Leaf's hand and literally dragged her across the street to the Professor's lab. Leaf grumbled but blushed at the same time. She stared at Blue's hand gripped tightly to hers, her face turning a deeper red.

They approached the Professor's lab. Blue let go of Leaf's hand, and they walked inside.

"Hi, we're here to see the Pokémon Professor," Leaf said to one of the assistants in a lab coat.

"Oh, right on the third floor. Are you the children from Kanto that stopped Team Rocket all those years ago?"

Blue grumbled something. He didn't like to be called a child. Leaf looked back at him nervously and nodded at the assistant. They got in the elevator and reached for the button at the same time, causing their hands to overlap. Leaf quickly withdrew her hand and allowed Blue to push the button.

Leaf took her Pokédex out of her bag. It was old and out-of-date, but it still contained the data of all Pokémon she'd seen, which was quite a lot. She'd seen other Pokédexes however, and she knew hers was weathered and beaten. It just showed how many years had passed since her Pokémon journey... and meeting Blue.

"It's really that old already?" he asked, looking at her Pokédex. Leaf nodded, staring at it. "Mine is too. I've been wanting to upgrade it for years."

"Blue... how long have I known you for?"

Blue gawked at her, his cheeks turning pink. She noticed this, and she met his eyes.

"What...?"

Blue looked away. "Nothing... Nothing..." They got off the elevator.

* * *

"Bonjour, Kanto Pokédex holders! I'm Professor Sycamore," a man in his twenties with a lab coat and... great hair... greeted them. Leaf's eyes widened. Since when were Pokémon Professors good looking? She smiled and shook his hand with Blue, who shot her a weird look.

"I'm Blue Oak, Professor Oak's grandson," Blue said.

"I'm Leaf, the former Champion of the Indigo League," Leaf said. Using the word "former" made Leaf feel weird, but she had given the title to Lance. Now that she thought about it, for a few minutes, Blue was also the former Indigo League Champion. If she had lost to him, he would've been saying that instead.

"Nice to meet you both. Have you come to learn about Mega Evolution?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yeah, and I was wondering how it works," Blue asked.

"Well, we aren't 100% sure yet, but I think it'll help if I give you both these. After all, the girl I entrusted the other Mega Stone to is using it for me. Might as well have other trainers test out the Mega Stone too! But you'll have to find Mega Rings, and I'm afraid I don't have any," Professor Sycamore said, handing Blue and Leaf peculiar stones.

"What is... This?" Leaf asked, examining a stone. Professor Sycamore gave a chuckle and placed his hand over Leaf's. She blushed, but the Professor seemed to not have noticed. Blue gave a huff.

"It's a Venasaurite. And Mr. Oak has a Charizardite Y. The other girl I entrusted a Mega Stone to has Charizardite X."

Leaf studied the Venasaurite closely. It looked no different than an oddly colored stone to her, but Blue was more intrigued.

"You mean... This will help my Charizard... And Leaf's Venasaur evolve even further?" he questioned.

"That's possible?" Leaf exclaimed. The Professor nodded, smiling.

"Well, we should probably find this Mega Ring or whatever," Blue said. "Smell y'a later, Professor! And thanks!"

Blue grabbed Leaf's hand and pulled her out of the lab. He dragged her all around Lumiose City until they reached a café. Of course, she was yelling at him the whole way. Blue pulled her into the café and sat her at a table for two with him by the window. His expression was priceless. It was a mixture of embarrassment, annoyance, and affection; something that Leaf didn't see every day.

"You said you wanted to eat at the red café, so here we are!" Blue yelped. Leaf stared at him for a moment. Blue pulled her out of Professor Sycamore's lab and halfway across Lumiose City just so they could go to a café she liked. She blinked in shock.

"Blue, you could've at least left the Professor's office _nicely, _you just left him hanging like that. I didn't even get to thank him for my Venasaurite. And if you told me where we going, I wouldn't have complained," Leaf scolded. Blue twitched his eyebrow and crossed his arms with irritation.

"Yeah, well if you didn't act so lovey-dovey around the Professor maybe I wouldn'tve-"

"Wait _what?" _

Blue glared at her. "Like I said, if you weren't being so lovey-dovey with Professor Sycamore I might've-"

"You think I was acting lovey-dovey with the _Pokemon Professor?"_

"Well, yeah-"

"Blue, were you jealous?"

At this remark, Blue's face turned bright red. Leaf burst out laughing. Blue glared at her but smirked a little, his face still red, but happy that his dear rival didn't think the Professor was her soul-mate.

"Are you love birds done talking or can I get you something to drink, _s'il vous plaît?"_

Blue made no hesitation to polish his French-speaking skills in front of Leaf, saying:

"Oui, je vais prendre un café noir avec de la crème et la dame vais avoir du jus d'orange. Merci, madam."

"Ce que ce sera tout?"

"Oui, merci."

The waitress left. Leaf glared daggers at Blue.

"What did you say to her?"

"I said I'll have coffee and you'll have orange juice. It's your favorite, right?"

Leaf blushed and sunk back in her chair.

"I guess so..."

* * *

After breakfast the two decided to have a look around the city. After all, Kalos was absolutely nothing like Kanto. Leaf spent almost all of her money on clothes, but Blue insisted they made a Trainer PR video. Leaf's was classy and elegant, while Blue's was "cool" and "explosive." They took a rest in the Pokémon Center, where Leaf was changing into a new dress she bought.

"Hey, je ne veux pas que mon ami pour entendre si l'on peut parler un français?" Blue murmured quietly to a lady watching the news in the Pokémon Center.

"Oui, quel est-il?"

"Je veux qu'elle m'aime. Je l'ai embrassé et lui traîné tout le chemin ici de Kanto à étudier à l'étranger avec moi, mais elle a été mon rival puisque nous étions peu et je veux lui montrer que je n'ai pas seulement venu ici pour étudier."

"Êtes-vous le petit-fils du professeur Oak? Et je ne suis pas expert, mais pourquoi ne vous la prends pas pour le dîner ce soir à un restaurant vraiment envie?"

"Oui, et merci. Ici, elle vient. Smell y'a later!"

Leaf emerged from the dressing room in her dress. It was short, black, and tight, and her hat was gone, revealing the top of her long and pretty hair. Blue gaped at her, because... _damn. _Leaf looked good. He never really thought about how pretty she really-

"What?" she blurted, blushing. Blue smirked at her, regaining his cool and putting on his flirtatious attitude once more.

"You look great in that. Wear it tonight."

"Wha-"

"We're going out. On a date. So wear that! Go back to the hotel and I'll buy myself a fancy suit or something. Do you know how to get back? It's getting kinda late, maybe I should walk you-"

"Blue. Knowing you, you need to make reservations. And I know my way back. I'll be safe, and if anything happens I'll call you. Go buy a _tuxedo, _for starters," Leaf said.

"Fine, fine. But change before you go!"

"Why?"

"I don't want that Professor creep to be walking around town and seeing you in that dress!"

**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:**

**"please?"**

**"Yes, I'll have black coffee with cream and the lady will have orange juice. Thanks ma'am."**

**"Will that be all?"**

**"Yes, thanks"**

**"Hey, I don't want my friend to hear so can we speak in French?"**

**"Yes. What is it?"**

**"I want to get her to like me. I've kissed her and dragged her all the way out here from Kanto to study abroad with me, but she's been my rival since we were little and I want to show her that I didn't just come out here for studying."**

**"Are you Professor Oak's grandson? And why don't you take her on a date to a fancy restaurant tonight?"**

**"Yeah, and thank you. Here she comes. Smell ya later!" **

**ALSO, anyone notice that the black dress is her original dress from the Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon Special manga? Ay? Ay?**

**Also... can I do a Conflictingshipping meets Kalosshipping next chapter? Or must I do a request? Review!**


	17. BONUS CHAPTER surprise ship!

**Woo! BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Ship: Fatherlyshipping (Jeanine x Falkner) **

**Background: This ship is kind of unpopular, so I'll give some background. *If you already ship this skip it* **

**Falkner and Jeanine both succeeded their fathers in being the gym leader, so every Monday in Pokémon HG/SS, you'll see them together in the department store, arguing over which father is better (and even though they argue, they're still meeting up by themselves every Monday... tehe) **

Falkner took a break from training his Pidgeotto, returning it to its Pokéball, but keeping a watchful eye. He looked around the gym, sensing movement from somewhere. He turned around to see a masked woman upside down, hanging by the thread from her Ariados.

"JEANINE!" he yelled. "You scared the crap out of me."

"And I meant to," she laughed, with a gleam in her purple eyes.

"What brings you out here? It's Friday. Wasn't I supposed to meet you on Monday?"

"Yeah, well... I got a break, so I decided to come out here and visit. Waiting all week for Monday is boring, even if I argue for thirty minutes about my father _who is better than yours._"

"Yeah right," Falkner said, rolling his eyes. For a moment they looked at each other in pure silence, Jeanine staring at Falkner's wide and open gaze while Falkner stared at Jeanine's hidden face. He did end up smiling at her, but her expression was completely hidden by her mask. He realized that she really was poisonous, and every second away from her infected him even more.

"Be careful on that web; you'll fall and hurt yourself. Especially in this gym," Falkner said, looking up to where her Ariados held her.

"You're questioning my abilities? I'll never fall from here, and you know _that."_

"Good, because you'll be staying there for a while," Falkner smirked, pulling down her mask and kissing her, Spiderman-style.

**Done! Just a quick, super-short bonus! This ship might continue, because I've fallen in love with it, and I'll also include Rocksmashshipping (Roxanne x Brawly) later on. **


	18. Twinleafshipping

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been fulfilling a lot of requests, but it's mostly because I don't know the ship well enough and can't get a good storyline, or that it isn't popular enough for me to search it up. **

**Either that or I just don't know how to set it up. Because like I said, this is a fanfic for ideas that I get about ships, whether they be requested or not. But that doesn't mean you can't request! **

**So I'm really sorry! **

**This chapter is Twinleafshipping!**

**And just and FYI, a yuki-onna is said to be a Japanese ghost who freezes travelers in the mountains with her icy breath. She is said to be the inspiration for the Pokémon Froslass, who does just this!**

Hikari felt miserable. Not only had she spent most of her money on repels and potions and things like that, but it was snowing. Hard. She was absolutely freezing, and was running low on supplies. Her Pokémon were tired, and she couldn't afford running into another skier to battle.

She was so tired, and the blizzard seemed to only get worse. She stumbled through the snow, searching helplessly for a cabin to stay in.

* * *

"Damn snow, damn snow, damn snow- HEY IS THAT KARI?" Jun said to himself, trudging through Route 217. He ran clumsily through the snow to greet her.

"HEY HIKARI!" he screamed over the blizzard, bumping into her. But she fell onto him, her body limp.

"Wha- hey! Hey wake up!"

* * *

Hikari felt her vision getting darker.

_Don't pass out don't pass out don't pass out you'll die don't pass out! _was all she could think. But she was dehydrated and tired from hiking though a blizzard for hours.

She heard a faint voice in the distance.

_Jun? _

Her vision went black.

* * *

"Dammit Hikari!" Jun cursed as he carried a limp body on his back. She passed out cold on top of him. Probably from exhaustion. Jun knew that she always pushed herself to the limit, but this might've pushed her too far.

So now he was giving her a piggyback ride through a blizzard. Wonderful.

It wasn't like Jun didn't like carrying Hikari. He did it all the time when he was little. And he liked having her close to him. She was usually warm, but now her coat felt like an ice pack on his back. This was bad, because he needed to warm her up. Fast. He took off his scarf and threw it around her neck, even if it made him shiver. At least he didn't feel like he was going to pass out.

He made out a cabin in the distance. He knocked on the door, barely holding Hikari, and then when no one answered, stepped inside.

"Hey! Is anyone here?" he called. No answer. Jun shrugged and lay Hikari down on an old couch.

_Arceus, this place is creepy, _he thought. _And cold. I wonder if..._ He looked over at Hikari. Then he went through some drawers and found an old blanket, tossing it over Hikari.

Jun sat in front of her, staring waiting for her to wake up. After about thirty seconds, he couldn't take it anymore and jumped up.

"ARCEUS HIKARI WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Nothing happened. He shook her. "KARI KARI KARI KARI WAKE UP!"

"Don't do that to an unconscious person," a new voice called. Jun yelped and turned around, holding his Torterra's Pokéball threateningly.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he squealed.

"I was just upstairs when you came in. My apologies," the woman said.

"Oh, heh. Sorry for intruding. But my friend passed out."

"I see that. Allow me to make something to help her," the woman said, preparing food from the kitchen. Jun was still a little on edge, but he sat at Hikari's side. The woman was extremely pretty, with dark hair and pale skin. Like Hikari... But the woman's lips were blue with cold... also like Hikari's. If she didn't warm up soon, she would catch hypothermia. Jun scooted closer to her and put his arm around her, holding her tight. He stared at the woman. She looked... dead. But that just might have been the lighting. Jun looked around, but he couldn't see any stairs from where the woman could have come from.

"It sure is dark in here..." Jun stated, looking around the creepy cabin.

"Yes, sorry. I'm surprised, I don't get... real people visiting often..." she said. "Here, take this. It's a gift from me." The woman tossed Jun a scroll of paper with strange designs on it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A Spell Tag. Give it to your ghost Pokémon."

"Oh. Thanks," Jun said, a little suspicious. The woman finished making the warm drink, giving it to Jun to give to Hikari, and some for himself.

Hikari finally sat up and rubbed her head, murmuring something about being in Snowpoint City. When she saw the woman, she froze with fear.

"Hikari! You're awake!" Jun exclaimed, wrapping her in a big hug. But Hikari's eyes grew wide.

"Jun, why are you holding a cup of ice in your hand?"

"Wh-WHAT?" Jun exclaimed, dropping the cup. It smashed on the ground and the woman turned around. Hikari screamed. "What is it? She's just the lady that lives here."

"Jun, she's a yuki-onna! She's trying to kill us!"

"What are you talking about? Only ghost _Pokémon_ exist!"

"Look, she has no feet! Yuki-onnas have no feet, Jun!"

Jun looked down to see that the woman indeed had no feet, and that she was floating by her kimono. He yelped and grabbed Hikari as they ran out of the creepy house.

"Where's my bag?" Hikari asked.

"Oh crap! I must've left it inside! I'll be right back Kari!" Jun said, dashing back inside. Hikari ran to catch up with him, but there was no woman in the house anymore. Jun grabbed her bag and they went back outside.

"That was... terrifying..." Hikari gasped. "That's the second time I've seen a ghost. The first time being at the Old Chateau."

"You're too superstitious, Kari. I'm sure that was just a Froslass."

Hikari sneezed, causing Jun to freak out. "But you know what was more terrifying, Hikari? You passing out on me like that! Think about what would've happened if I wasn't there! And you're probably dehydrated and cold and it makes me so worried! So now that it's late we need to find another place to stay, and you aren't leaving my side until you're better!"

At this Hikari gaped at him. Jun never expressed himself like this. But she realized that he was right; it must have been terrifying for him.

"Do you know a place that we could go?"

"Yeah, and the guy there was pretty nice. And I'm gonna carry you, because you'll slow me down walking behind me like, and you're too tired so you'll pass out again. You got that, you Slowpoke?"

"I'm not that tired. I can walk myself! And won't I slow you down even more when I'm on your back like that?"

"Please! If I hadn't been there to catch you when you fainted back there, you would've been a Kari-sicle by now! And I'll slow down just a little, if it means that you make it to Snowpoint City in one piece!"

Hikari pouted and they glared at each other. Then, Hikari hung her head and held her arms out, obliging. Jun scooped her up and put her on his back, trudging through the snow towards the friendly man's cabin. She dozed off, burying her face into his warm back. Despite the sun going down, the blizzard died down to a mellow snow.

* * *

"Eh? You again?" the hiker man asked as Jun burst through the door to the cabin.

"THANK ARCEUS IT'S WARM IN HERE," Jun exclaimed, slamming the door behind him. The man chuckled, amused.

"And you brought a little sleeping beauty there, I see," he remarked. "What brings you back here?"

"Uh, uh I'll explain later! Oh my Arceus her lips are blue! Uh-uh we need a blanket!" Jun yelped, looking back at Hikari.

"Right away!" the man called as Jun placed her on the couch. The hiker brought in a thick blanket and they placed it over Hikari. Jun shed his cold and snowy jacket and jumped on the couch, snuggling up to Hikari, staring at her worriedly. The man chuckled.

"She your girlfriend?" he asked. Jun's face turned into the color of a Charmeleon.

"NO! She's just my friend I mean I've known her since I was like f-five gotta watch out for her ya know? Heh..." Jun stammered. The mountain man raised an eyebrow, not impressed by his answer.

"Fine... Maybe I do like her. A little. Well... Not a little. Okay maybe a little more than a little. Okay? But she pushes herself way too hard. I suppose it's my fault for teasing her all the time... Maybe she wants to prove herself..."

"Well she's certainly lucky to have someone who cares so much. The name's Tom."

"Jun. And thanks Tom, for helping me out like this."

"Of course. That's what my cabin here is for! Want some hot chocolate? And have you seen that HM anywhere..."

* * *

"Kari Kari KARI WAKE UP!" Jun shook her. Hikari rubbed her head as she found herself on a comfy couch with a blanket wrapped around her. She heard a hearty laugh from a mountain man.

"Now, don't startle her like that!" he said. "Here, sweetheart. Have some hot chocolate." The man walked over and handed her a warm mug. Hikari sipped the hot chocolate. It was perfect; warm and sweet, but not too sweet. Just the way she liked it.

"Thank you," she told him. The man smiled at her, but Jun's smile was even wider.

"She's awake!" he exclaimed, jumping up and doing a victory dance. Hikari smiled gratefully.

"You two should sleep if you plan on heading to Snowpoint City tomorrow morning," the mountain man said, Jun nodded in agreement.

"Darn, I was planning on making it by tonight," Hikari said, looking down. Jun smiled. Typical Hikari. Pushing herself past the limits.

"Don't worry. You'll make it by tomorrow," Jun said, flopping himself on the couch beside her and wrapping his arm casually around her. She blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you extra warm. Goodnight, Tom. Thanks for everything!"

"Goodnight you two!" Tom went up to his room. Hikari finished her hot chocolate and set it by the table. Then Jun turned out the light, and the two snuggled up close to each other on the couch.

"Thanks, Jun."

"For what?"

"Saving me today."

"Don't mention it. That's what I'm here for."

"What's that supposed to-"

But Jun had already dozed off.

**Whew, that was long, but I like the storyline. Plus you get ****snuggling Jun and Hikari! I dunno why I chose their Japanese names for this... Mostly because I like them. Haha. **


	19. Kalosshipping meets Twinleafshipping

**I LOVE THE POKEMON X Y SOUNDTRACK. Especially N's farewell song and the Jubilife City song on piano. So, these past-gen references will inspire the next two chapters! Listen to the Jubilife song as you read, so it gives you a "feel" for it. Also, ****NOSTALGIA! **

**Chapter 19- Twinleafshipping (sort of) meets Kalosshipping **

Serena shivered underneath her coat-dress. It was extremely cold in Snowbelle City, but something about it reminded her of a place she visited with her mother when she was little. It was cold, but the atmosphere of the region was cheerful.

* * *

Calem tugged on the edges of his jacket. Snowbelle City was... cold. But something about the snow was pretty. He turned around to see his rival, shivering through the snow, exiting the Pokemon Center. Her hair had been chopped off, and she was wearing a pink dress with boots. He sighed and smiled at the sight. She had changed so much over the course of their journey, only beginning with her ever-changing appearance. But he liked the short hair. It made her seem less girly and showed more of who she really was. Not that he disliked the long hair, or any of the clothes and styles she picked out, but she would never know. He walked up to her.

* * *

The pianist smiled at the pieces she played. She remembered when she had met the legendary trainer, Dawn, Champion of the Sinnoh League and the girl who "single-handedly" defeated Team Galactic. The trainer remarked that Jubilife City brought back memories of her journey, that is, until she was stopped by a blonde boy who ran her over like a pickup truck. Even so, Sinnoh was a remarkable region to be in at the time.

* * *

Serena turned around to see her rival staring at her.

"Calem? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Do you want to battle me?"

"No... I just thought you looked cold. Let's see if these people can help us out," he replied, leading her into the house nearby. A pianist greeted them.

"Standing here reminds me of a cold region far away..." she remarked. _Could that be the place I visited? _she thought. "Would you like to hear me play a song?"

"Um, no, we're fine actually we were wondering if-" Calem started to say.

"Yes! Play the song please," Serena interrupted. _What is Calem thinking? It's just a song. _She could never get inside that boy's head, no matter the circumstance. It almost seemed as if he cared about nothing but training his Pokemon. Training was a good thing, but Serena thought that he could enjoy other things in life as well. He was too cold, like this city. Like that region.

* * *

After Serena's strange interjection, the pianist played her song. Her eyes lit up as she heard it. Calem gave her a strange look.

What could be going on in her head? She valued seemingly everything else before training, and she managed to defeat him countless times. He was at a loss with her, and the worst part was that he couldn't stay away. He knew he was Zekrom and she was Reshiram, but something drew her to him. The pianist played a beautiful song, as it was cheery and brightened up the snowy city, but Calem saw Serena as a beauty in the snow as well.

* * *

A girl and her childhood friend walked outside the house. They were in a region far away and unfamiliar, seeing sights and meeting new Pokemon together. She spun around when she heard the piano.

"Barry! Doesn't this song sound familiar?" she asked, tugging his arm.

"What? I don't pay attention to songs like these; they move too slow!" Barry said.

"I feel like I've heard it... It reminds me of Jubilife City, doesn't it? Back home."

"Well... Now that you mention it..."

"I'm so glad I started that journey," the girl said, her eyes shimmering with memories. Barry put his arm around her.

"I'm so glad I can be on this one with you," he replied, and her cheeks turned pink, but not from the cold. "Even if you do move kinda slow..."

* * *

Back inside, Serena's could hardly contain her excitement.

"This is the song!" she finally exclaimed.

"What song?" Calem asked, puzzled at her excitement.

"The one I heard in that region I went to with my mom! You should've seen it, Calem, it was amazing..."

"One day you'll go there," he said, with no emotion whatsoever. Serena's face sank.

"What's this 'you' you're talking about? You're coming with me, you know," she told him. Then she blushed and added, "With Shaunee, Trevor, and Tierno of course. Anyways, I'm starting to love this song. Dance with me!" Serena grabbed Calem's hands and spun him around. He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

What was that girl even _thinking? _Calem didn't understand, but he somehow did. He was dizzy from her twirl, but he grabbed her hand and twirled her back around. Then he put one arm around her waist and continued dancing, flawlessly.

"I didn't know you could dance, Calem!" Serena laughed gleefully as he glared at her, moving them around the room and spinning her when necessary. Calem was put into cotillion as a child, and because of his competitive nature, he made sure he was the best dancer out of anybody. He didn't dare tell her that though. Instead he dipped her, and the music stopped. The two stared at each other for the longest moment. Then they both blushed and let go of each other immediately.

* * *

The pianist smiled as she finished, looking up to see that her song helped two trainers fall in love.

Little did she know, she helped two more fall in love as they strolled through town, humming the song of their old city.


	20. Ferriswheelshipping 2

**Okay if you listen to the song in this chapter, you will get major feels. I am getting major feels by just listening to the song :')**

**Look up the Pokemon X and Y version of N's Farewell on youtube. **

**And we have the next set of our Kalos-themed ships: Ferriswheelshipping!**

Hilda walked through the streets of the faraway region. She found clues, but no real sign of N. However, she knew she would keep searching, because she was determined to find him. She was determined to see him again.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a familiar piano. At first it was faint, but she could hear it coming from inside a building. It took a few seconds, but she realized how she knew the song.

_N's song. _

She ran towards the sound like mad, bursting through a door, only to discover an unfamiliar face behind the piano. Once again, she was too late. The disappointment rattled through her entire being. She missed him so much. It had been over two years. She'd search the entire world for him if she had to, but she missed him _so _much.

"You like it?" the pianist asked. "A traveler taught it to me when he was passing through here. Isn't it beautiful?"

Hilda nodded, tears in her eyes.

_I was so close. _

But she pressed onward, making sure it was indeed him.

"W-What did this traveller look like?" she asked, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Now, now, don't be so sad! It's only a song. He had long green hair and a baseball cap. He was pretty tall for his age... I think..."

"T-Then he was really here..." she muttered to herself, smiling through her tears. "Thank you! Do you know where he went?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't stop playing that song, because it's beautiful, and someone dear to me wrote it."

"T-Thanks, miss."

But Hilda had already left, continuing her search for N. He was out there, leaving things behind and touching people (figuratively), everywhere. Hilda knew that she would see him again, even though his song had said farewell.

She just had to keep looking.

**I'm listening to the song, and it's bringing tears to my eyes. I just agh, angst. **

** Do you guys like the soundtrack-themed chapters? I have an idea for Kalosshipping, since there's a song titled "Calem and Serena"**

**Anyways, let me know! And I also have a request to fulfill! **


End file.
